


Laughter Lies

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley reflects on her feelings for Joker and her life after he abandons her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events in Suicide Squad.

He left her all alone. She didn't know how to cope with it. He had never left her alone like that before. Harley sat in the bathroom and cried, her makeup running down her face. This wasn’t suppose to happen. This wasn’t the story she had dreamt of with him. Joker was everything to her and Harley thought she was everything to him. That was a lie. He didn’t care about her one bit. Harley was starting to realize that now.

After he rescued her from Belle Reve, she thought that nothing could stop them. They were back to being the King and Queen of Gotham City. Everything was going so perfect. Batman couldn’t catch them as they ran the streets. Nothing was stopping them. They were at the top of their game. That’s why Harley couldn’t figure out why everything went to shit.

J went through all that trouble to get her out - just to drop her off at this sleazy motel outside the city. He threw her bags and a wad of cash into the room and drove off without a word. The days before this happened his entire demeanor was completely off. He acted more annoyed with her than anything. She would ask about what big thing he was working on next and he would yell in her face to get lost. It was like he was a different person than the one she knew. That is, if she even knew him at all.

Harley was starting to question that. If she truly knew who Joker was. She knew that he lied to her in the beginning about who he was and his past life. It was all a ruse to get her to do his bidding. But Harley didn’t care. She had fallen in love his him. She was still in love with him. He could lie to her all he wanted, but nothing was going to stop the love she felt for J. _Nothing_.

She stood, holding on to the sink counter for support and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was smeared all down her cheeks from her wiping the tears away. Her hair was sticking up all over the place. She was a mess. A complete mess.

It had only been a few hours since J had left her here, but it felt like days. He wouldn’t return her calls or text. She would peak outside the window to see if his car was there or if he sent someone, but he never did. He really did want to get rid of her. She didn't understand why he didn't just kill her. That would have been better than dumping her for no reason. 

Harley wanted to be strong for herself. She wanted to be the woman she once was that spent a few hours crying over a breakup then getting over it. That wasn’t who she was now and she hated it. She hated how dependent she became on him. Harley didn't want to be that way anymore. 

When she worked with the Squad they all depended on one another to survive, but that was different. It was not just her depending on all of them. She saved them as much as they saved her. It was a win-win situation. She missed that. She missed all of them. She often wondered what Floyd was doing these days. She didn’t know if he was still in Belle Reve or got out somehow. She hoped he was out of there and back with his daughter. That’s all she wanted for him.

She wanted that for herself too one day. To have a family. She wanted that with J. She couldn’t tell him that, thought - he wouldn’t listen to it. He wouldn’t have a family. They could never have that together. If Harley wanted that, she would have to change everything about herself. A new name, look, location. No one could know about her days of being Harley Quinn.

That wasn’t a life she could have either. She was stuck like this forever. There was no going back now or changing who she was. That was the saddest part of it all. There was no one to help her. Batman would just lock her back up if she when to him for help. Waller would probably kill her. She had no one. Harley was lost in the world now with no one by her side. It was time for her to start looking after herself. To become independent and only rely on herself and those that won't end up hurting her in the end. Even if she couldn't stop the life of crime she was living - she was going to make it a hell of a lot better than it was now.

She would be done with Joker from now on and as much as she missed him - in those moments she realized something. Something she knew she should have realized a long time ago: laughter lies. 


End file.
